


Cherry

by spidersylar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Virgin Snape, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersylar/pseuds/spidersylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain members of the Order were researching ways to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black from Grimmauld Place hallway. Sirius Black came upon a spell which would reveal whether or not someone in his vicinity was a virgin. He casts it upon Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story that I apparently started writing in 2008. I have recently taken it up again. 
> 
> Rating may go up for later chapters. Pairing will be Snape/Black.
> 
> May be slightly AU. Set during/after 5th book. Voldemort is still a threat but probably won't be mentioned much. The Malfoys are good in this, and are secretly members of the order of the phoenix.
> 
> Also: This story is unbeta-ed.

It was a fairly ordinary London afternoon all things considered. The weather was neither too warm nor too cold, and a ghost of a breeze was making the early autumn leaves dance along the pavement in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. The ancestral house of the Black family was invisible to the muggle eyes outside, and its location was hidden from other witches and wizards due to a fidelius charm. Overall it was a perfect place to hide a secret organization such as the Order of the Phoenix, a group of individuals whose sole aim was to help bring about the destruction of Lord Voldemort.

Today some select members of the Order were hard at work in Grimmauld Place library searching its vast tomes for a spell to break another spell. Namely, the one which was keeping the portrait of Mrs Black attached to the entrance hall wall. For the most part Mrs Black spent her 'life' inside her portrait simply sleeping, except for whenever anyone came into or out of the entrance to the house. She would instantly wake up and hurl abuse at whoever had dared to step into her house. Each time it took considerable effort to quieten her again.

Her shrieks had started to have a visible effect on some of the more permanent residents of Grimmauld Place. This could possibly explain how Sirius Black found himself among the Order members who were currently researching in the library. He had never been too fond of books, especially when he had been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However at the moment he seemed to have done about twice as much research as any other person in that room, if the pile of books in front of him were any indication.

There was a simple explanation for this: he was desperate.

However even that could not deter his inner prankster from distracting him when he came upon a highly intriguing spell in one of the books. Really, the words 'discover if someone you know is a virgin!' were far too much for the ex-marauder to resist.

If anyone else had bothered to drag their eyes away from their own books they would have seen a decidedly wicked grin spreading across Sirius Black's face. The twinkle in his eye could rival Dumbledore himself!

Sirius Black looked up from his book to glance around at the other people who were sitting in the library; he was hunting for his 'prey'.

Firstly his eyes came upon Nymphadora Tonks who was sitting way too close to a priceless ornate vase in his opinion. However, he had once caught her in a compromising position with Oliver Wood and so knew that casting it on her would be pretty pointless.

To her left was Remus Lupin. He immediately discarded him as a target as Sirius himself had been in a compromising situation with him one, or more, times before and thereby knew that he wasn't the perfect victim either.

He then decided to consider the others sitting at his own table, although it was harder to do that inconspicuously. To his right sat Molly Weasley whom he quickly crossed of his mental list if the number of children she had was any indication. Across from her sat 'Mad-Eye' Moody whom Sirius also discarded as a possible target. He simply  _did not want to know._

That left one solitary individual sitting in a corner at the back of the room in between two bookshelves, his (overlarge in Sirius' opinion) nose in a dusty tome. Sirius' choice was so  _perfect_ that he almost felt Goosebumps form along his skin in excitement.

Severus Snape.

Ever since they were eleven years old Sirius and his friends had delighted in tormenting Severus in any way they could conceive of. However, Severus love life (or lack thereof) was a topic of much debate amongst anyone who had ever met him. Nobody had never even seen Severus show any interest in any woman or man ever. It's practically impossible that Severus, at his age, could be a virgin. However considering the facts at hand it was not  _completely_  impossible, just improbable. And if it turned out that he was in fact a virgin... Sirius had to slap a hand over his mouth so that he would not burst out into hysterical laughter. Yes, Severus Snape was the perfect choice.

Now that Sirius had chosen his 'victim' he needed to come up with a method to cast the spell without Snape noticing him. He obviously couldn't cast it at his own table; Moody with his 'constant vigilance' would notice a wand being drawn in his vicinity and would naturally draw attention to him before he could cast the spell. However, there were some bookshelves near Snape that provide the perfect cover and allow him to keep Snape in sight while he casted. Sirius quickly finished his book and made his way over to the shelves as if about to collect some more books.

Once hidden by the shelves, he slipped his hand into his pocket and grasped his wand, focusing on Severus Snape. Under his breath he muttered the words ' _Aperio Sanctimonia'._

Suddenly a humming sound descended upon the back corner of the library. The heads of everyone in the room swivelled round to stare, whilst Snape just looked uncharacteristically confused.

Then, all of a sudden, Snape was glowing red. Cherry red.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was not used to not understanding what was going on. He had just been sitting in the corner of the library researching and minding his own business when, all of a sudden, he had heard a quiet humming sound originating from somewhere in his immediate vicinity. When he had turned around to try and locate the source of the humming he found the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place  _staring at him_. They all appeared to be in varying states of confusion and amazement. The entire scenario was leaving Snape feeling confused and completely unaware of what was going on, a feeling that he did not enjoy one little bit.

"What in the name of Merlin are all of you dunderheads staring at?" Snape snarled, quickly growing irritated with the situation at hand.

At this point Sirius, who had been frozen in shock behind the bookshelf, burst out into semi-hysterical laughter and attracted the attention of Snape and everyone else onto himself.

"You!" screamed Snape, still glowing bright red, "I know you have something to do with what is going on here!"

Usually when one is faced with the wrath of Severus Snape one knows it is generally a good idea to either shut the hell up or run for your life. However Sirius was not one that was known for having much, if any, common sense. There was also the fact that this entire scenario was very possibly the most hilarious and delightful thing that Sirius had ever experienced, well,  _ever._ he would not have missed this for the world even if it meant the highly likely possibility that Snape would murder him later.

"Y..you" wheezed Sirius, attempting to make himself understood whilst still laughing like the madman most of the world thought him to be. He was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming from his eyes and his entire face was bright red, actually very closely resembling the colour that Snape still sported at this time.

Snape jumped up from his seat and started making his way over towards Sirius, and upon reaching him he took a firm grip on the other wizard's robes and pulled his face towards his own.

"What. Have. You. Done" demanded Snape through clenched teeth.

Sirius at this point had managed to stop laughing and and was just staring at Snape, a huge smug grin plastered on his face which just further irritated Snape.

"You're a virgin" said Sirius, the grin never leaving his face. Snape, still gripping onto Sirius' robes, froze and his eyes widened in complete shock. Everyone else in the room seemed to be frozen also and not a sound was uttered inside the library for what seemed to be ages.

Tonks was the first one to speak and break the stunned silence, "What... what do you mean Sirius?" she enquired tentatively. Sirius glanced over to the other members of the Order and said "I found a spell in one of the books we were supposed to look through, it said that if you cast it on someone", at this point he looks back over towards Snape and grinned once again, "it would tell you whether or not they were a virgin".

"But, I mean, how? And what does the colour mean?" asked Tonks curiously. Sirius replied "well it didn't say exactly what would happen if the person actually turned out to be a virgin, just said that it would tell you and that if they weren't a virgin then nothing would happen. I figured 'what the hell' let's test it out". The smug look was back on Sirius' face as continued to stare at Snape. "And lo and behold, it turns out old Snivellus here is a  _virgin._ I knew no one would want to shag that slimy git!"

"Sirius!" scolded Molly as she started making her way over to Snape, concerned that he hadn't moved since Sirius' announcement. "Severus", she tentatively asked, "are you... allright?"

At the sound of Molly's voice Snape seemed to finally snap out of his frozen state and turn around to face the rest of them, "Excuse me" he murmured before swiftly making his way out of the room, not once looking any of them in the eye.

Molly had turned towards Sirius with the intention of scolding him for this actions but stopped upon seeing the look upon his face. He didn't look smug anymore, or even just amused, he was staring at the door that Snape had just left through with a pensive and... was that some concern she saw in his eyes?

Outside the library

Snape hated being embarrassed. He absolutely hated it. Having your personal life exposed for the amusement of others was not something anyone particularly enjoyed, and unfortunately it was something Severus seemed to have experienced too often in his life. Most often during his school years at Hogwarts, and almost always at the hands of James Potter and Sirius Black.

_Why? Why did it always seem that it was him that these things happened to? He knew that he gave as good as he got when they were students, but it seemed as if they picked him as their personal toy for no particular reason. He could not remember any significant reason or event from his first year that would explain the years of abuse and torment that he had suffered whilst at Hogwarts. Could it all have been because of Lily? Because Potter was jealous of Severus' and Lily's friendship?_

"Fucking Potter. And Black too. Damned them both to Hell." snarled Snape, his voice cracking uncharacteristically towards the end of the sentence.

_I will not let them make me cry. I promised myself I would never let them do that again._

Snape pried himself off of the side of the staircase where he had been leaning on as he attempted to collect himself and regain control of his thoughts and emotions. He straightened his robes and dusted them down with his hands, attempting to appear as he always did. To return to normality.

Snape turned around and started to make his way back towards the library to confront Black again, but faltered about half way towards the door. His heart was racing and his mind had decided to flood him with images, images of the members of the order inside the library. They were all laughing at him. If he went back into the library they would all be laughing at him, laughing at his expense.

_I'm Severus Snape, one of the most celebrated Potions Masters in the world. I was and still am a spy agaisnt the Dark Lord. I have seen and done things that most would not dare to even imagine. I will not let Black break me._

He continued towards the library and stopped outside the door, he straightened his shoulders and adjusted his posture, placing his stoic impenetrable mask back upon his face. Snape stretched his arm out towards the handle of the door and then immediately stopped.

His hand was shaking.

_Dammit_

Severus Snape turned back around and practically fled out the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
